Table saws are widely used by professional carpenters, homeowners, hobbyist and the like to perform a variety of woodworking tasks ranging from rough cross cutting and ripping to the fabrication of finished articles. According to one estimate, more than seventy million table saws are in use in the United States. Notwithstanding such widespread usage, there does not presently exist a gauge for quickly and accurately determining the various perimeters which are essential to the proper use of a table saw, including the height of the saw blade above the table top, the angle of the saw blade relative to the table top, and the distance between the saw blade and an adjacent fence or guide.
The present invention comprises a table saw gauge that fulfills the foregoing need. In accordance with the broader aspect of the invention, a table saw gauge includes a body having a base adapted for engagement with the table top of a table saw to position the gauge. A blade is pivotally supported on the body and is provided with two armatures, one for engaging the teeth of a table saw blade to determine the height of the blade above the table top, and the other for engaging the side of a table saw blade to determine the angle between the blade and the table top. The body is provided with two scales, and the blade is provided with two pointers adapted for cooperation with the scales to measure blade height and blade angle. The body is provided with a third scale useful in determining the distance between the saw blade and an adjacent fence or guide.